1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures such as electronic device enclosures, and more particularly, to an enclosure with a panel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With progress in electronic technology, demands for computer have been increased.
A conventional computer has an enclosure for receiving and protecting electronic components. In some kinds of computers such as servers or workstations, certain of the electronic components are required to be maintained, repaired or replaced after operation of the computer for a long period. In order to access the electronic components, the enclosures generally incorporate detachable panels. By loosening screws threadedly engaged in a panel, the panel can be detached from the enclosure to expose the electronic components inside the enclosure. However, the detachment of the panel from the enclosure is inconvenient and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an enclosure with a panel assembly which can overcome the limitations described.